


A girl like that

by MangaBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Body Worship, Break Up, Bullying, Cars, Character Bashing, Cheating, Conversations, Crushes, Crying, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exes, F/F, Feel-good, Feelings, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Homosexuality, Female Jonathan Byers, Female Steve Harrington, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Heartbreak, High School, House Party, Hurt Steve Harrington, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeans, Lies, Makeup, Male Nancy Wheeler, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Nail Polish, Nancy Wheeler Bashing, Nancy Wheeler doesn't deserve Steve Harrington, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pining, Post-Break Up, Protective Billy Hargrove, Regret, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rumors, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Shame, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sobbing, Soft Billy Hargrove, Staring, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Stranger Things 2, Sulking, Sunglasses, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Billie loved to show off her figure every chance she got, she always found an opportunity. Stevie is jealous of her confidence and after her ugly breakup with Nate Wheeler, she decides to get some skinny jeans. Billie approves
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A girl like that

Stevie stared at herself in the mirror impatiently, she'd been stood here for over an hour as she found herself restless all morning, somehow thinking that if she changed clothes, prolonged the inevitable or called in sick she could avoid this. Facing the music and all the curious faces of her classmates who would be eager to know the truth of what happened. Living in such a small town like Hawkins, privacy was close to none existent, everyone knew each other. She stood before her vanity wearing admiring her new outfit, she had to admit it was cute even if it was something she wouldn't normally wear. But it was ok to try something different, taking the baby steps to become someone new. Her whole identity wasn't tied to her ex, she was someone before she met Nate Wheeler. She just had to remind herself of that. After her breakup with Nate Wheeler she'd blown some money at the mall, I mean she had nothing else to do and it wasn't like her parents would miss it. They were always away on expensive holidays or at their family villa half the time leaving her to her own devices. She had more money than she knew what to do with so why not spoil herself? She'd thrown out any of her old clothes she never wore, it was just a waste of space. She hugged herself awkwardly, trying to find the confidence to love this new side of herself, it was like looking at someone else in the mirror. It was strange to think she was taking in the same person, just renewed. Usually, she was all about comfort while being able to look good, baggy or ripped jeans, sometimes a cute mini skirt when she felt like it. She loved hipster chique and just having fun with her clothes, but her parents always demanded she dress like a lady. Showing her pride as a Harrington, making a good first impression. But she decided to step out of her comfort zone and bought a bunch of skinny jeans, maybe now her parents might get off her case for once. She wanted to look sexy, she wanted to feel sexy, she wanted to remind herself of what a catch she was and how badly Nate had messed up. She'd pampered herself all night by priming herself up so she felt fresh and happy. Hell she was deserving of it, she'd spent too long trying to impress him to ultimately fall on deaf ears.

After Nate Wheeler dumped her while blackout drunk at a house party, getting punched spilt all over him when she slapped him. Leaving him stunned with a swollen cheek and everyone at the party staring and whispering at him. She learned he had stumbled to the toilet later on and passed out after vomiting, someone had helped him home so he wouldn't be left at the party. Honestly she couldn't have cared less what happened to Nate, she had left the party sobbing, driving home and hiding away in her room with the phone off the hook. She refused to talk to anyone, not even Carol, just wanting to bask in her misery deservingly. She lost most of her confidence and sex appeal, doubting whether she had been good enough for Nate. What she could have done to make him stay, make him love her. Full of heartbreak and bitterness at how he fucked her over. After he sobered up and she told him what happened after he drove to her house when she wouldn't return his calls, having blacked out so much his memory had been warped. He just thought he got too drunk and got into a fight with someone and Stevie helped him home, not realising how much of an ass he had been. It wasn't until Stevie was yelling in his face reliving everything he put her through and why she was so utterly mad at him. Watching his face warp into shock, shame and then guilt, unable to even speak up. He didn't even give her an excuse, he just stared at his feet like a wounded puppy and the whole breakup bullshit. He cracked so easily under the pressure and decided to tell her the truth.

It's not you, it's me

I just fell for someone else

We can still be friends

Obviously he was talking about spending months pining over Byers and finding ways to talk to her despite dating Stevie. Fueling her self doubt and anger at being treated so badly. He had never liked her but Jodie, but he had denied it over and over again. Now he was admitting it like a coward after humiliating her at a party, she just slammed the door in his face and told him to stay the hell away from her. She cast aside her comfort zone for once just to spite Wheeler so he could realize his mistake, she was a free woman and she could dress however the hell she wanted to. She was wearing a basic white crop-top, sleeveless with shoulder straps and a slight heart-shaped chest and a tie knot around the front. She had thought it was cute and tried it on and admired it for a while before caving and making the purchase. It had been a good choice on her behalf. It ended above her stomach, showing off her toned abs from swimming and her curves. Yes, Stevie had worked hard for this body damn it, she was a member of the swim team, her parents had always pushed her to be a future athletics swimmer and she hated it. Maybe she could earn some extra cash and kill time by working at the local pool during the summer, god knows she had nothing better to do. But she wasn't going to be working for her father, that was for sure. She nodded in silent approval, grabbing her denim jacket and sunglasses from nearby to complete the look. She couldn't help but feel a slight spring in her step, a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth, the weight on her shoulders that Wheeler had caused dissipated. She felt free, like a pair of invisible wings were starting to sprout. She felt comfortable and good about herself, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

Stevie pulled up into a space on the concrete of the car-park, gripping her wheel tightly and glaring at the school, it looked like a miserable old building piled full of a sea of faces she would never remember. She never really had any friends in this place, even Carol who she had known for years was fake as hell. She was just passing by, trying to get good grades so she could achieve her ideal college and get the hell out of Hawkins. She had to prepare herself for what was to come, she knew she would be a hot topic of discussion with piranhas swarming around every corner sniffing out what details they could find. Nobody would give her any peace of mind and respect that she didn't want to talk about it. She knew after the scene she made at the party, she'd been tipsy and she was angry, I mean he just dumped it on her and expected her to be ok about it? The rumours and gossip of their breakup would have spread across the school like wildfire already, god knows Carol had a mouth on her and loved to indulge in drama even if it involved her best friend. Eyes and laughter would follow her everywhere, no doubt someone would ask questions or make jokes, she could already envision it in her mind. No doubt carol would pester her for details, she always liked being in the loop, she never minded her own business and never seemed to care how inconvenient or bitchy she was. But she wasn't in the mood for Carols annoying need to know everything, she didn't need her nagging her about her mistakes.

She didn't want to be reminded of what a douche Wheeler turned out to be, she was already painfully aware of the mistakes she had made. She already got enough judgement from her parents, she didn't need it from everyone else too. She knew all along he liked Jodie Byers, he just had this look in his eye whenever he was around her that he never showed around Stevie. She had repressed it, denied it, even told herself she was just insecure, that she was just doubting him because she was scared to lose him. But it was so obvious upon reflection it was laughable, looking back that she should have listened to her instinct. That Wheeler was all wrong for her, undeserving but she never wanted to listen. He lied to her all this time that he loved her and he wouldn't do that to her, he wouldn't break her heart. Sure he never cheated on her, but he was still an asshole, he'd been cruel by attempting to be kind and that made it worse. Because he knew he was wrong deep down, that he had messed up and he couldn't fix his mistakes. He had dated her out of pity, because she made him look good, despite the fact he loved someone else all along, which was cruel. He made her look like a fool, he lured her into a false sense of security, allowing her to trust him only to become blind to his true colours. A heartbreaker and a liar, she hated the way he looked at Byers, that soft affectionate look that was always so natural and caring. Rather than the false and forced affection he gave her, how he could be himself around someone that wasn't her. She gripped her wheel, her black nails gleaming in the light, she just had to get through today, she just had to focus and sort out her shit. She could sulk all she wanted when she got home.

* * *

Stevie walked through the hallways of the school, the false light of the bulbs blinding her but she shielded it with her sunglasses, wishing she was anywhere else but here. Another school day of being the ex queen bee fallen from grace who hated her life. For whatever reason, Carol still spoke to her despite everything but Stevie wasn't the least bit interested. She bowed her head desperately hoping to avoid eye contact at all costs, she could feel people's eyes on her like knives, her skin crawling with disgust, silently judging her and mocking her embarrassment and pain. She felt sick with anxiety, her whole body vibrating, trying to hide her trembling hands gripping to her satchel strap, trying to control her breathing and keeping herself rational. She couldn't make a scene here, she couldn't let people see how much it hurt, her whole body was on red alert, she felt so angry. She felt used, like Nate took a piece of her she would never get back. Everyone was whispering about her, everyone wanted to know the details of her relationship with Nate and why they broke up. Nobody could just leave well enough alone and go about their day. She hurried to her locker like the devil was on her heels, slamming her locker door open so hard it rattled at the contact. Glaring at the contents as if they would catch fire on sight. Internally screaming as her mind raced through every worst-case scenario, just what she would face today and how she would even fucking cope. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to release the rage that was accumulating just to get everyone off her back and show just how much it hurt. Being a teenager was confusing enough, but soon she would be an adult and she still had no idea what the fuck she was actually doing with her life. She felt like such an idiot, she wanted to march right up to Nate and punch him in his stupid fucking face just to make herself feel better. Damn him and those soft blue eyes that drew her in like a moth to a flame, his soft brown waves that she loved to run her fingers through, she felt her heart breaking all over again. Why did he have to be so charming? It made things so much worse. 

Suddenly, she pricked her ears as she heard boots making their way down the hallway, this day just kept getting worse didn't it? Her body turning rigid, instinctively warning her that trouble was coming and she needed to run away now. She knew that sound, it was like instinct, her body just happened to know when her worst enemy had happened to make themselves known. She just couldn't catch a break could she? Billie had arrived at school, ready to start another day of terror and tormenting Stevie to her hearts content, because she clearly had nothing better to do. Ever since she moved to Hawkins, Billie had focused on Stevie as her favourite form of entertainment. God, she must have been able to smell her panic from here, asking to be picked on, standing out like the miserable being she was and radiating sadness. She didn't have the drive to give a shit, hell she just wanted to be left the fuck alone. 

She averted her gaze and tried to make it obvious she wasn't staring, though she had denied it at first she was becoming all too aware that she had a painfully obvious crush on Billie Hargrove. She was so fucking perfect that it wasn't fair, as though she had walked straight out of a fashion magazine, catwalk runway type deal. No wonder Billie was so popular, I mean it wasn't hard to see why. Girls were jealous of her, boys couldn't wait to get with her. That tanned golden skin, unblemished and smooth all over, reminding her of honey, caramel and all sorts of good things. Her perfectly styled bushy waves styled into a pinned back mullet style, you could practically smell the hairspray like a cloud but she wouldn't even notice. Her silver pointed earring hanging from her ear like a blade, daring anyone to approach her. Her silver pendant hanging between her luscious breasts, she was wearing a lacey black bra that squeezed her breasts under a white long-sleeved blouse with the top buttons undone. Adorned with a denim jacket and some skinny jeans that hugged her ass and curves perfectly. She always chose her outfit to get everyone's attention and amplify her best features. Her black nail polish matching Stevie's and gleaming in the light, her bracelets around her arms clanking with every step, batting her kohl eyes flirtatiously, her sinful red lips alluring Stevie like a siren. How did Billie manage to always look so perfect no matter what she wore? She could wear anything and it would go from looking awful to looking amazing, not many people could pull that off. She doubted Billie had ever had her heart broken by anyone, if anything she would always be the one that got away. The girl that people dreamed about, remembering for years to come. She was utterly jealous of how nothing could ruin her flare, she always shone no matter the occasion. Yet here she was deflated, depressed and a fucking mess, she looked pathetic and she felt it. She should have just asked to work from home for the rest of the school year to save her embarrassment. 

Billie caught her eye, her blue eyes staring back at Stevie's doe brown orbs, watching her like a wolf about to jump on a rabbit and devour it whole. The way Billie looked at Stevie, as though she was naked, see-through, as though all of her secrets were pouring out of her. She couldn't hide from Billie no matter how hard she tried to. Her eyes widened as she stared predatorily at Stevie, a flash of mischief dancing behind her blue eyes, her eyes roaming over her body hungrily. She didn't know if she was dreaming but she liked what she saw, hell where had Stevie been hiding these clothes and why wasn't she wearing them all the time? It was a waste of what Billie could have been enjoying all this time. Wondering if Wheeler made her hide it because he was a controlling asshole. Stevie's figure looked fucking amazing in those jeans, hugging her curves in all the right ways, all eyes would be on Stevie today, people lining up the block to get a date with the ex queen bee. Her ass looked amazing, cupped by the seams and complimented by her clothing, showing off her long legs toned by her swimming. Stevie had finally come out of her shell and she was loving it, casting aside her past and moving on. Her T-shirt showed off her waist, stomach and even showed off her cleavage since Stevie was in the flatter department, but Stevie had a good body and her breasts were adorable. They weren't too big and they weren't too small, she had to guess a C cup at least, but then again Wheeler wouldn't know what to do with them, period. 

She felt herself smirking, running her tongue over her teeth, feeling Stevie squirm under her gaze and she loved it. Seeing Stevie fall apart and she didn't even have to touch her. This was how you got a girl hot and bothered, making her realize how much you wanted her, just how beautiful she was. "Harrington? You raid someone else's closet?" she teased. Usually, she was one to wear oversized jumpers, comfy clothes and anything that didn't make her stand out, wondering which shops Stevie had bought her stuff from in the past. She was never one to show off her body, which Billie had to say made a nice change, she was a cutie and she needed to embrace it. Breakups were what made you or broke you, either becoming a mess of tears and self hatred, giving up and just reflecting on what you had. Or you moved on, glowed up and became a better person for it. It seemed Stevie was taking the latter and she approved highly of it. 

Stevie pouted irritably, she had predicted this would happen but she hated it. Why did it have to be her worst enemy riling her up before classes had even started? She would have rather faced mocking glances and whispers in class from other students but not this. Anything but this "Fuck off Hargrove" she growled warningly. She had better not be baiting her, she wasn't in the mood for any of her shit and if she really wanted to make her angry, it was working. Why was it Hargrove was intent on picking a fight with her? Just what was it about her existence that made her so interested? She was no different than anyone else in this school? The only difference was her parents were rich, but they hated her too. She was a living disappointment in everyone's eyes and they would never let her forget that, so she just had to love herself instead. 

Billie smirked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow, she hadn't expected such a sharp response from Stevie. Hell she didn't even know Stevie was capable of swearing, she always seemed so proper and polite. Did her parents know their beloved daughter used such language? She had to admit she liked this bite on Stevie, she could guess what was triggering it too, Wheeler must have really pissed her off. But then half the boys in this school were immature assholes so it wasn't hard to guess why all the girls in Hawkins were frustrated and had poor sex lives. She regretted that she missed that fight during the Halloween party between Stevie and Wheeler, she wished she could have seen her dump punch all over his stupid face. It would have made her night to see Wheeler getting his just desserts for leading Stevie on and then using her for her body the whole time. Karma was a bitch like that "Got some bite on you Princess, but shouldn't you be aiming this at Wheeler?" she mocked. 

Stevie winced painfully, she had been expecting this but she didn't know it would hurt this much. No matter how much you prepared yourself it still sucked either way. So her assumptions had been correct all along, the gossip had spread throughout the whole school. No end of mockery and taunting for her to endure, until they got bored and found something or someone else to draw in their attention. Everyone had been shocked and doubtful when she started dating Wheeler, he was a nerd, a bookworm, unpopular, he tended to stay home and study on a Saturday night. But he was cute, dorky and he made her smile, she had never fallen so hard for anyone in her life. Wondering if she had met the one despite being a high school student. Though she had been blind to all his faults at the same time, he was also a liar, secretive and ultimately hiding the fact that he liked someone else. Dumping her humiliatingly and leaving her with a broken heart, laying in her bed with her record player on loud and ignoring all calls. She didn't leave the house, she didn't get up, she had no drive to do anything. 

She had loved Wheeler she had, but she wasn't enough for him, whatever girl he was looking for she wasn't it, she couldn't make him happy. She wasn't the right woman, she never had been, given how easily he left her and ran into Byers's arms. He liked the quiet, introverted, nerdy creative type, the only thing she and Byers had in common was daddy issues. Hell, Byers wasn't even a bad person, she was just angry that she stole her boyfriend. Stevie placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest, refusing to back down, her brown eyes fiery and hostile "You going to mock me too Hargrove? Go ahead, it probably habitual today" Stevie scoffed. She didn't give a fuck about Hargrove's taunts, she was more than used to her being a thorn in her side. But when she was at her utter lowest, why did Hargrove have to make her feel worse? She was angry, she was hurt and she was bitter, she wanted the world to know she was aware how she fucked up. Nate had really hurt her, stomped on her beating hard under his boot, ripping it from her chest like a monster. Her first crush and relationship and he broke her heart, wondering if she would ever be happy again. 

Billie softened, loosening her folded arms and her expression softening, she had merely been messing with Stevie in hopes of getting her to respond, but she hadn't wanted to make Stevie cry. The malice and mischief leaving her expression and forming into pity, yes she could be a bitch to people but only because they started the fight or got on her bad side. She would admit she was by no means perfect, her father was a drunken abusive asshole who beat her mother so badly she ran away. Billie was left behind to tolerate her fathers abuse for another year until she could move away to college, finally moving away with her car driving into the sunset and figuring out what she wanted to be in life. She had mummy issues she wouldn't lie, but more so daddy issues because her father was a dick, she had parental issues. But she was at least honest about who she was and what she wanted, she hooked up with girls at school and had no shame in teasing boys to get what she wanted but never slept with them. She was the school lesbian and everyone knew it, her father denied and hated it. But Wheeler had been into Byers from the beginning and everyone could see it, he'd been head over heels for the girl who's kid sister went missing spontaneously and was labelled dead. Instead of befriending Byers from the beginning and trying to get a relationship out of it, he used Stevie as a replacement because he was a coward who couldn't admit the truth. But worst of all he pretended to love Stevie, made her feel special and loved. While Billie had been attracted to every girl she had slept with at least, she never lied about her sexuality. She made every girl she hooked up with special, the girl they would never forget. 

"You want me to punch Wheeler? He's already proven how dickless he is" Billie smirked, he'd already proven what an asshole he was so he had nothing to lose. She could already picture it clearly in her mind, it would be satisfying as hell. To punch Wheeler in his smug face for treating Stevie like shit and then running off with Byers and acting like he was innocent. Blaming Stevie for not being the right girl or good enough to fit his standards, which were arguably very low. If he was never into Stevie and he didn't love her, he should have been honest from the start to spare her feelings. Yes she would have been upset at the rejection but she would have moved on with her life much sooner. Stevie bit back a laugh, biting her lip and cupping her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise, seeing Nate lose a fight with Billie of all people wouldn't be forgotten easily. How he got beaten by a girl, but more so how the new student rebel kicked his ass in a fight. She would love to see Billie beat Nate on his ass to teach him a lesson, she'd probably start cheering for Billie or join in the fight. She'd treasure that memory for years to come. Billie peered at Stevie's hands, a slight flutter in her chest seeing that Stevie was wearing matching nail polish, she didn't know if it was unintentional or pure chance but it made her so happy. "Nice to see you can still smile princess" Billie smiled, it meant she was already on the road to discovery. Stevie was glowing, maybe it was finally dumping the led weight of Wheeler, the chain that had been dragging her down this whole time and making her miserable. Stevie looked good in skinny jeans, like illegally good, wondering how someone could be so fucking cute. She could have eaten her up then and there, pinning her to that locker and kissing her so hard she forgot her own name and how to even speak. Her flat pale stomach and soft curves, all her swim training really paid off in the end. 

Stevie blinked, surprising herself at the gesture, as though she had just woken up from a long dream and things were finally starting to look clearer. Like she was seeing life anew for the first time in months. She didn't know she was still capable of laughing like that, that she could even feel such joy, Billie just brought it out of her somehow, like magic. She sighed, averting her gaze shyly, maybe Billie wasn't as bad as people made her out to be "See you in gym class Hargrove" she joked. She was on the swim team but she knew Billie would sneak in after games to watch her swim, Stevie in a tight clad swimsuit that showed off her best features? It was the best bait she could use to allure Billie. Teasing her with what she could have, but she wasn't going to give into Billie that easily, it would be fun to be the tease for once. The same way Stevie sometimes peaked in when Billie was playing basketball, watching her abs, speed and strength while she was on the court. Kicking ass and looking good while doing it. She walked off with her books in her satchel, bouncing on her hip and gripping the strap as she tried not to laugh girlishly like an idiot. She'd forgotten how good it felt to flirt with someone, but more so to just be able to laugh like that. A little spring in her step and feeling lighter, like she could take on anything, her confidence regained. She would have never thought Hargrove of all people could bring out that side of her. 

Billie tilted her head to the side as she watched Stevie walk away, how she hated when Stevie left, but oh how she loved watching her leave. God how she would love to have Stevie in the backseat of her car, nibbling her soft neck, soft gasps escaping her lips and watching her fall apart under her touch. It still baffled her that Wheeler and Harrington had ever been an item, how before she showed up they had been lovey dovey, perfect couple material. All she knew was her stepbrother Max was best friends with Wheeler's kid sister and his companions. How the hell could that moron have cheated, let alone given up a girl like Stevie? That body of hers, slim, perfectly toned, well proportioned, littered with freckles, that adorably dorky smile she wore when she was happy or nervous. Those doe brown eyes that made her heart melt. She'd have no problem snatching Stevie up and making Wheeler jealous, how much she could get under her skin with this. She knew he hated her and thought she was trouble. She could imagine his shock at seeing the resident rebel girl dating his ex, Stevie in the arms of someone else, let alone another woman. "The game begins Harrington, you better run" she grinned. Much like the infamous song, she was hungry like the wolf and Stevie was the delicious rabbit she would snatch up. She couldn't wait for a taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy Wheeler doesn't deserve Steve Harrington, genderbend or canon


End file.
